ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Slimer/Animated
Slimer was based off the film version of the character. However he is a pet (later more like a friend) of the ghostbusters which is explained in the episode "Citizen Ghost". Slimer was in many ways the mascot of the ghostbusters, and would sometimes tag along with them on a case. The character also appeared and gave a few lines in the Cartoon All Stars to the Rescue Saturday morning special. Personality He was a good ghost(except in the pilot) that wants to help the ghostbusters. He loves food as well which gets him in trouble earlyer on in the The Real Ghostbusters series. History Movies In the movies he is viewed as a pest that slimed Peter Venkman, and was busted by them at the Sedgewick Hotel. For more information of the movie version of this character go to the movie article. The Real Ghostbusters *'The Pilot' He was a sinister ghost who ended up trapped with all the other ghosts. He was also eating a hot dog before he was captured and reached out of the trap only to get the hot dog in with him. *'Season 1-2' He started out the show as a pet and couldn't talk at all(even though he would sometimes utter real words), and instead made noises to communicate to the ghostbusters. Sometimes doing gross things and slimeing Peter all the time. *'Season 3-5' He was changed so he had a tail and could talk. Also became something more of a member as he was along for all the episodes from here on out. *'Season 6-7' He was somewhat sort of brought back to a mix of how he was in seasons 1-2. However he still talks very well. Slimer! Slimer got his own cartoon series in 1988 to reach younger kids. Slimer in this show along with being able to talk very well, had friends at many places around the local New York Area. Most of the time, he had some sort of objective to achieve thanks to the plot, or was dealing with a problem. Extreme Ghostbusters Slimer was once again the pet ghost that The Real Ghostbusters had. His appearance was slightly different from the previous series, as he had grown a ghost tail and a slightly bigger face. His face was also less compacted than the previous series. He had apparently stayed on with Egon and Janine. He was acted much like his first version, tho a bit less chippy. Slimer was actually much more involved in many ghostly cases than the first series. Trivia *In the pilot, Slimer was a bad ghost like in the movie and when the scene where the Ghostbusters captured all the ghosts was used in the original intro, Slimer was replaced by a similar ghost that was blue and had no nose. *His ectoplasm, or "slime," can freeze in low temperatures, literally turning him into a ice cube. The experience is not comfortable for Slimer. Oddly; he can eat ice cream, one of his favorite foods, without a problem. *Slimer knows how to read but he moves his lips when doing so. *In The Grundel, Slimer demonstrated limited shape-shifting abilities. Relationship to Others Peter Venkman Slimer and Peter had an off and on again relationship. Unlike the other Ghostbusters, Peter was not as forgiving towards Slimer (mainly because he had been slimed by the "ugly, little spud" at at the hotel). However, despite his constant criticisms towards Slimer, Peter secretly grew to like Slimer as a pet (though usually hid it). Egon Spengler Egon usually would use him to test gadgets and to study. While Ray may have been the best friends of Slimer, Egon was a very close friend too. Towards the end of the real ghostbusters series Egon trusted Slimer with many gadgets. In extreme ghostbusters, Egon and Slimer still remained close and was slimers one true friend in extreme ghostbusters. Ray Stantz Of all the Ghostbusters, Ray was the kindest to Slimer. He was the first Ghostbuster to treat Slimer with full respect and was even the one that gave him his name (mainly to annoy Peter). Winston Zeddemore Slimer and Winston sort of had a on off friendship due to Winston's love for the Ecto-1. Winston accepts Slimers shortcomings and overall gets along good with the spud. Janine Melnitz Janine and Slimer had a really strong relationship. Since Janine had to stay up all night waiting for calls and Slimer usually roamed around the place like a dog, the two usually would have nightly activities and snacks together. She did however criticize him at times when his appetite got the better of him, though they still remained friends. Louis Tully Slimer and Louis were shown to get along together reasonably well. Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Most of the time Slimer refered to him as the big guy and would ride on the shoulder of Stay Puft. Stay Puft appears to like Slimer a lot, as he stated that he missed Slimer when the green ghost found him in the Containment Unit in Sticky Business. Eduardo Rivera Like Peter Venkman before him, Eduardo hates Slimer. ever since they met face to face at the university. Over time, Eduardo slowly got used to him. Roland Jackson He is not all that much into pets, he seems to not notice Slimer too much. Garrett Miller Kylie Griffin Category: Ghosts Category:The Real Ghostbusters Category:Slimer! Category:Extreme Ghostbusters